At present, oil pan gaskets are typically elongated, relatively large, molded rubber gaskets which have substantial U-shaped or arched segments at each end. A typical such gasket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,996. The manufacture of such gaskets is expensive because of the large, expansive molds required. Further the packaging of such gaskets requires a relatively large container which takes up substantial space both for shipping and storage, adding to the expense of such gaskets.
It would be desirable to provide a gasket useful for sealing oil pans and the like which does not require large, expensive molds and which when finally formed, can be shipped and stored in a generally flat condition, but which, when ready for installation, can easily be made to assume the required shape for use, such as in the oil pan sealing environment for which the gasket was designed.